NationalDonutDay
by DKGWrites
Summary: It's "National Doughnut Day", but Lena doesn't want her free doughnut. She gives it to the person behind her in line. Here's the story of that meeting and the consequences.


"One large black coffee," Lena said into the speaker at the Dunkin Donuts.

 _"_ _One large black coffee,"_ the voice through the speaker repeated. _"You get one free original doughnut with that."_

"No thank you."

There was a pause, the speaker clearly open with someone on the other end but no response.

"Hello?" Lena said.

 _"_ _But … But it's free."_

"Understood. That concept was conveyed in the word free. I just want my coffee. May I pull forward?"

 _"_ _Um … I guess but, you don't want a free doughnut? It's free."_

Sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, Lena took a cleansing breath. "Look, can you just give it to the car behind me or something? You know, like pay it forward?"

 _"_ _Sure, do you want to pay for their order too?"_

"Oh, for … If I say yes, will you let me pull forward and grab my coffee?"

 _"_ _Yes."_

"Then yes."

 _"_ _Okay, pull forward. You'll get your total after the next car places their order."_

Lena glowered, her eyes narrow slits, but she put her car into first gear and rolled forward to the payment window around the corner. She handed over her credit card, and it wasn't long before she got a receipt, her black coffee, and was on her way. However, she hadn't gotten very far down the road before there were blue flashing lights in her rearview mirror. A shiny black SUV was behind her and closing fast. Lena pulled to the side giving the SUV room to pass, but instead, it pulled over with her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I wasn't speeding." She sighed. "This must be profiling, Luthor profiling." She pulled out her license, registration, and insurance information, sitting patiently until a woman in a suit came alongside her car, doing that thing that all law enforcement agents do where they lean a forearm against the top of your car as the look down on you. Smiling up as nicely as she could into the woman's reflective lenses, Lena said, "Is there a problem, officer?"

"It's agent," the woman replied snapping off her sunglasses to reveal pretty brown eyes as she slipped the glasses to hang over the front of her green t-shirt. She ran her finger through her read hair. "No problem, ma'am, just a question. Did you just buy the order for the vehicle behind you at the Dunkin Donuts?"

"I … yes?" Lena blinked several times. "Is that a problem? People do that all the time. It's not illegal. Wait, that's not illegal, is it?"

Her face turning gentle, the agent smiled. "No ma'am. It just-"  
"Hi!" Suddenly, another face appeared between the agent and Lena's window. She was blonde, tan, smiling broadly, and wearing a blue suit with a red skirt and cape.

Mouth agape, Lena said nothing.

"I told you to wait in the car," the agent said with what sounded like patience that had been tested again and again.

"I know. I know, Alex, but there were doughnuts in the car. You left me alone with doughnuts, Alex, and come on, come on." Supergirl smiled back and forth between Lena and Alex.

Alex sighed. "Right, fox in charge of the chicken coop. What was I thinking?"

"Anyway, she said she paid for my order, so, hi!" Supergirl repeated, sticking her hand through the car window and nearly under Lena's nose. "I'm Supergirl."

"Uh, yes, yes, you are." Lena tried to find a way to shake the hero's hand at the awkward angle.

"Supergirl, you're freaking the woman out. That's why I told you to wait in the car," Alex said just as a car horn blew. "You're also going to cause an accident. You're going to be drumming yourself up business here."

"Oh, sorry."

At a tapping noise on the passenger's window, Lena turned her head seeing Supergirl standing there even though she hadn't seen the hero move. She rolled down the other window.

"Hey, I'm Supergirl, and I just wanted to thank you for the free doughnut and the drink and the dozen doughnuts you bought me. You didn't need to do that." With the window down, Supergirl leaned there with her arms crossed and a bright smile on her face.

Reflexively, Lena smiled back. "Oh, really it was my pleasure. It had no idea it was you behind me, but still, it was my pleasure. There's no thanks needed. That's the idea of paying it forward, and you more than fit the bill for that. You pay it forward dozens of times a day."

"Yeah, but this was doughnuts," Supergirl said very seriously. "Doughnuts are life. Giving someone a doughnut is like giving them a kidney but with sprinkles."

Not able to respond, Lena just looked over at Alex.

"Sorry about that. She's pretty serious about her doughnuts." Alex shrugged.

"Apparently."

"Hey, can I get a picture with you?" supergirl asked.

Lena turned back quickly. "A what?"

"You know, a picture. A group picture of you, me, and our doughnuts. Would you mind?" Supergirl asked.

Lena shook her head. "Oh, I don't think you really want that."

"Oh, but I do. I really do." Supergirl was gone and back in less than a second, a doughnut in each hand. "Please, it will only take a second. Alex will take the photo, right, Alex?"

"Well, only if ... " Alex's brows furrowed. "We don't even know your name."

"It's um ... " Lena swallowed hard. "Lena."

"Only if Lena is okay with it. A no is a no."

"Agreed," Supergirl said. "A no is a no. So, yes or no, Lena. Can we get a picture together?"

"Well …" Lena considered then smiled slowly. "Can I get a copy? I'd love to send it to my mother."

Supergirl shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Stepping out of the car, Lena made her way around to the other side to stand near Supergirl. She took her doughnut that she had gifted to the hero, Boston Creme apparently, while Supergirl held one that was pink with sprinkles. Supergirl pulled a phone out of her pocket and handed it to Alex. When Supergirl put her arm over Lena's shoulder, Lena stiffened immediately.

"Are you all right?"

Looking away shyly, Lena replied, "This is closer than I've been to any Super, definitely closer than I ever thought I'd be."

"Well, maybe you should have bought me a doughnut sooner." Supergirl gave Lena a gentle squeeze and whispered closely, "Doughnuts are definitely the way to my heart." As she picked up the scent of Lena's shampoo, the woman's body wash, and just the feminine hint of Lena herself, Supergirl add, "Mmmm, you smell good."

Turning so her face was only a few inches from Supergirl, Lena inhaled sharply. A smile came to her face. "So do you."

They stood for just a few seconds, doughnuts held up, smiling at each other.

"Got it," Alex said pulling the two women out of their reviere. "I took several, but I think they're all good. Your eyes are open, and you're both photogenic and smiling. Lena, what's your number?"

"What?" Lena stepped away from Supergirl, a slight blush on her cheeks as she handed back the doughnut.

Alex fired off the pictures to her own phone, handing Supergirl back the phone used to take the picture before pulling her phone out of her pocket and saying, "I'll send you these, but I need your number. What is it?"

"Right, of course." Lena laughed slightly then gave Alex her number before saying she was running late for work. "I have a meeting this morning, and I'm going to hear about it if I'm not on time. Jess is a cruel taskmaster."

"Is she your boss?" Supergirl asked.

"Sometimes I'm not sure," Lena replied before getting into her car.

"Well, just show her the pictures with me. When she sees it was for doughnuts, she'll understand it was for a good cause." Supergirl had great conviction in her voice.

Lena laughed. "Oh, I'll definitely be showing these to Jess. They may not go any further than Jess and my mother, but they'll see them." With one final set of goodbyes, Lena was off.

Sighing happily, Supergirl smiled as she watched the sports car speed away. "Wow she was nice."

"You just liked her because she bought you doughnuts, Kar."

"No. Well, I mean, yes, but not **just** because she bought me doughnuts. She was also kind, pretty, smelled good, and she had the loveliest voice. Did you hear her voice?"

Pausing outside the SUV, Alex asked, "Hey, are you crushing on her?"

"Me? Crushing? Pffft, no. You're crushing on her. The only thing I crush is bad guys." Supergirl punched one hand with the other, the impact making a resounding thud that shook the vehicle.

"Easy there Miss River in Egypt," Alex said as she slid into the car. "You're right about her being easy on the eyes, and I do have her phone number. Maybe I'll give her a call." When Supergirl glared at her, Alex grinned. "What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"No, but since you can actually set people on fire with your eyeballs, I'd appreciate it if you didn't look at me like that. Kara, if you liked her, just admit it."

"I admit nothing." Kara took her phone out of her boot and sat scrolling through pictures and smiling while her sister drove.

"Stubborn doesn't suit you."

Shoving half of a Boston Cream doughnut in her mouth, Kara smiled. "Doughnuts do."

Lena woke early the next morning as usual. She always worked out at least thirty minutes at her home gym before showering and getting ready for work. She grabbed her phone to check stock prices and emails, flipping through a few things before checking her social media apps. Her brows furrowed when she saw they had exploded over night. It took a bit of scrolling to see why, and her eyebrows skyrocketed.

"Oh, my God! She posted **that** to Twitter and Instagram!?"

It has been a long night for Supergirl. First there was that rogue alien and then the apartment building fire. It was after 3:00 AM when Kara got home, grabbed a quick shower, and fell face first into bed. When her first alarm went off at 6:30 AM, she promptly slapped it and demolished the clock. The second one that was set for 6:35 AM was across the room. This time she glared but was forced to rise to stop the infernal blaring. It took greater strength not to break it than to break it, but Kara managed. Grabbing the milk from the fridge, Kara got the first of many glasses of chocolate milk into her system. She was drinking the second one while scrolling through her Supergirl phone, and she sprayed chocolate milk all over her counters.

"Oh, Rao! She's Lena Luthor!?"

Alex rolled to the side of her bed and grabbed her phone which wouldn't stop chirping at her. She grumbled to no one in particular, "I'm not even working today." Unlocking the phone, she saw a code yellow from the DEO. Opening that, Alex sat up suddenly in bed upon seeing the pictures and subsequent hashtags. "Kara! Kara!"

#nationaldonutday #payitforward #meandmynewbestfriend #bff #doughnutbuddies #andshesmellsgoodtoo


End file.
